An Enigma Within the Shadows
by jaylenedawn
Summary: "Duty first, unto death." That is the principal of Blackcliff Military Academy. Senior Skull, Lucilla Junius always had a plan. Never rank the worst because you will be shamed. Never rank the best because you will be glorified. Do just enough to go unnoticed, to graduate. She only needed one more day. Then came the Augurs, the Aspirants, the Trials and a whisper: "Death is near."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _One more day._ That was all I needed, then I was free. No more masks, no more deaths and no more Blackcliff. I've always done just enough to get by. Survive the recruitment and make it to graduation. _You'll become a Mask, a part of the Empire._ Don't be at the bottom of the class because you'll be classified as a loser. Don't be at the top because then everyone will glorify you. Just be mediocre and maybe you'll go unnoticed. Maybe. There was no running away. Students either comply, or they die. But I found a way out, a loophole in this corrupted system. After all the sweat and tears, the blood and murders, there comes a moment where we are given a moment of recognition as graduates. Congratulated for the completion of Blackcliff Military Academy, officially branded as the Empire's army, faces stained Silver from years of being masked. The Empire's Martials.

I was ready. After the ceremony, there will be a party thrown for all graduates. It was a short window, only a few hours, but it was the perfect distraction. I'll greet people, smile in thanks, then slip out into the tunnels. There, I've been gathering items for years, ever since I was a Fiver, just waiting for the right moment. The students in the higher ranks think me a fool, but they were wrong. They only think I'm average because that's what I made myself out to be in their eyes. Thanks to this steady play, not even the highest ranked Skulls can tell me apart from the others. I am a nobody within this academy, and I'll do whatever I can to keep it that way.

"What a brat," someone said from behind me. It was a Cadet. I was able to tell based on their uniform and mannerism. They weren't disciplined, at least not enough. "Weak kids like him all have it coming." They were referring to the deserter from earlier today, Barrius. The boy was no more than 12, a Yearling. The entire Academy hunted him down. He only got so far before being caught and whipped in front of the entire school, bloodied for all to see. "You desert, you die. What's so hard to understand about that?" He shook his head. "Stupid."

"Plus, that woman is a demon!" his comrade stated. "I'd rather kill myself than feel the her wrath."

"No kidding." The two men laughed as they walked by me. I glanced over, face leveled and stern.

"That _woman_ is the Commandant." My voice came out hard. Intimidating. The two men froze. "Keep referring to her as such, and it will be your whipping and blood on that stage." They were taller than me, but cowered at my intimidation. Pathetic underclassmen.

I headed to mess hall for the graduation banquet. People drank in joy, left and right. I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait until tomorrow. _Everyone_ was ready to be out of Blackcliff. The difference is, while others are anticipating freedom to do as they please, to rape the townsmen and dance with bloody scims in hand, I was ready to actually be _free._ I would flee pass the borderlands. No Martial will hunt that far into the unknown. I fear the uncharted land beyond, but my end is worth risking for a new beginning. A glass of wine clanked mine, and I looked to see a fellow Senior Skull, Zero Cloelius.

"Here's to us, June." He sipped the wine, his cheeks pink beneath the silver soiled into his skin.

"Zero, we're seniors now." I sighed. "Can you at least _try_ to call me by my real name? This is our graduation banquet for martial's sake." He leaned in and lowered his voice.

"If your last name was Cloelius, I wouldn't be able to call you 'June' anymore." He followed it with a smirk, but I knew a part of him was serious. In response, I rolled my eyes and took his hand with the glass, twisting it around his back. The grail he drank from clattered onto the floor, but no one paid any attention.

"Have a little respect for those ranked higher than you, Cloelius." He let out a weak laugh and nodded in surrender.

"Lucilla Junius, you never cease to break my heart." When I released him, our attention was brought to where the top two Skulls stood: Elias Veturius and Marcus Farrar. All eyes were now on them after hearing a boom of cluttered voices. It was clear that one had provoked the others. The Commandant's son, Veturius, was being held back by his friends, rage evident in his expression as the other man sneered triumphantly. Seeing how strong the highest Senior Skulls really were, it irritated me how immature their behavior was. The only one of them with any poise was Helene Aquilla, ranked third in the class. Blond, slim and beautiful. She was an equal among the men, the only recognized female of this class because I was deemed almost irrelevant. And that's exactly the way I prefer it.

Towards the end of the night, I made my way towards the training field to get rid of my anxiety for tomorrow's events to come. We're to be at the amphitheater for graduation. After that, it's the party. Then, I don't blink twice, and I never look back. I excused myself from Mess Hall and walked towards the main courtyard. Amidst the wind, the darkness and the singing of banquet attendees in the background, I heard a voice from the belltower. I didn't dare make my way up to see why someone was up there at this hour, but I didn't need to see a face to know who's voice it was. It was barely a whisper, but anyone could recognize Elias's voice from a mile away. Who was he talking to and what were they talking about? _It's none of your business,_ I thought, yet I hid myself and managed to depict key words. Destiny, evil, freedom.

" _Walk."_ A voice boomed in my head. Every hair on my body rose at the sound of it. It was deep, raspy, powerful. My hands shot up, and I pressed my palms against my temples at the sudden command. The eerie feeling made every bone in my body want to shatter like glass. I've never felt or heard anything so staggering before, but I instantly knew who it was, _what_ it was. Even a child from the Scholar's Quarter could tell that it was an Augur. I hesitated for only a split second before obliging. I was curious but not stupid. Defying an Augur is foolish. They are able to read minds, and the longer I stood there, the higher the chance he'll get into my head, if he hasn't done so already. I stepped out of the shadows and casually paced through the courtyard. My heart was racing rapidly. _So much for getting rid of the anxiety._

I focused on training until the wisps of clouds above disappeared. The stars gleamed brightly as I let my body collapse onto the ground. My breathing was heavy through my silver mask, post effects of the lone training. My balance was perfect. My control over scims was perfect. My head was levelled, and I was ready. Ready for my last day as a loyal and disciplined soldier to the Empire. I brought one hand up to my face and traced my fingers from my temple to my jawline. Tomorrow, I can take off the Empire's mask _for good._ I let myself enjoy the company of the silent night and the glimmering stars for just a few minutes more before making my way to to the barracks. Fortunately, I didn't stumble upon anyone or any _thing._ _Damn, Augurs,_ I thought as I eyed the bell tower in the distance. I wondered if Elias was still there and if the Augur was still roaming around. The thought was set aside as soon as I reached my destination. I changed into loose attire for the night and let myself fall into slumber like a baby in his mother's arms. _Tomorrow's the day,_ I said over and over until my consciousness faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Senior Skulls all lined up in the amphitheater, dressed in full combat gear, silver masks molded onto our faces. Everyone was eager to be released from Blackcliff and to live the life of Martials they've worked so hard to deserve. Next to me, was none other than Zero. When the Commandant stepped on stage, he nudged my arm with excitement. That emotion, we both shared, but little did he know in a few hours, I will disappear from the Empire, never to be seen again.

 _Unless you get caught._ A doubtful conscience roamed in the back of my mind, pinching my every nerve. _If you get caught..._ When _you get caught, it will be a fate far worse than death._ I inhaled a deep breath and let it exhale without drawing attention. _I can help free you of the Empire's claws._ I knew I couldn't trust anyone else, so I nodded to the words of my own conscience.

After years of training at a military academy, my instincts knew when to respond to situations. In almost an instant, something sparked, and I became alert. Why am I _now_ doubting myself? Cold feet? No. I've always known the consequences of deserting. I've known since I was a Cadet. I never truly feared the end results because I knew my chances were slim, so why? It was an innocent gesture, but I turned my head to look at Zero just to make sure the voices _were_ inside of my head, that they were my own. Through his mask, I could still see the expression in his eyes. His blankness confirmed it. My suspicion grew rapidly. Then, my conscience spoke again. _I can save you from the events to come._ Claws gripped my ankles, and suddenly, every muscle in my body jolted. I stood still, frozen. _The Trials are near._ It hissed. It was no longer my own voice I was hearing, but the voice of a vicious creature. _Death is near._

When the Commandant stepped on stage, every student saluted her in a simultaneous manner. When we stepped our feet together, the claws disappeared, but I was still left with a chilling fear. _What in the hell was that?_ I asked myself, and this time, I was _sure_ it was my own voice speaking. I did my best to ignore all thoughts and to pay attention to the woman on stage. Keris Veturius, the most malevolent person within Blackcliff's walls. She was small in stature, but in no way was she weak. She may even be the most powerful person here. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she spoke, what was she saying? I was hearing words, but none of them were processing. She was probably offering the Senior Skulls a congratulatory speech. When her eyes reached mine, the ice within them pierced right through me, but I stayed poised. I had to. It may have only been for a quarter of a second, but it felt like she glued herself onto me. I was uneasy. It only worsened when a coven of Augurs stepped onto the stage.

I stood proudly like the soldier I was nurtured to be. I stood numb. The words that were being thrown at us were as tormenting as spears being avalanched into my chest, one after the other, over and over until I could no longer feel the pain.

Aspirants, Trials, a new Warrior Emperor, a new Blood Shrike, a rebellion, a battle, a _war._

My hands tightened into fists, white around my knuckles. _It was supposed to be today._ My teeth clenched, and I wanted to scream. I had it all planned out. My freedom was taken away from me, and I didn't even have to provoke anyone. Then I wondered to myself, is this happening because of the Augur at the belltower? Had he wandered through my mind and found my plans? We were dismissed. I had almost missed the dismissal until Zero nudged me once more. Today, we were given freedom to do whatever we'd like, but I knew we still weren't _free._

 _I can still help you._ It was that voice again. That monstrous pitch of a voice that somehow lurked its way into my mind. I hurried to the cliff path as every other Skull jumped with excitement about the Trials to come, the Trials Blackcliff's top four have to go through in order to see who will be crowned the new Warrior Emperor and Blood Shrike. Elias Veturius, Marcus Farrar, Helene Aquilla and Zak Farrar. The _Aspirants,_ the Augurs called them, this was their fault. Compared to them, I was weak, but I wanted to blame them, to _hurt_ them for destroying my one chance at freedom. When I arrived at the bottom of the cliff, I ripped the mask off my face and tossed it to the sand. The silver needles that pricked my skin stung every inch where the mold rested, but I didn't care. Under the silver pigment, my infuriating flush wasn't even visible, but I could feel it boiling. I screamed along with the ocean tides, hoping no one could hear me. Even if someone did, and I was whipped on that stage like the Barrius deserter, it wouldn't matter. I'm dead regardless.

 _"You can still get away."_ I spun on my heel. The source of the gnarling voice was no longer in my head, but right behind me. There was a cave, and in that darkness, it echoed. _"I can free you if you let me."_ I approached it slowly, eagerly, and cautiously. A black smoke began leaking from the shadows, into the sunlight. A pair of black feet appeared, but I still couldn't make out a body nor visage. A twisted sensation grew heavy in my chest, and I knew something wasn't right.

"Who the hell are you?" It snickered at my question.

 _"Come, Lucilla. Closer."_ I didn't know why, but I obeyed. It's voice was like a siren's hymn. It was brutal, ferocious, yet I was complying. Why? My feet kept moving forward, step by step, closing in on the darkness within the cave. _"Closer. Closer."_ The closer I was, the higher its voice became. It was only repeating the same, single word. _"Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer."_ It spoker faster and faster until its words no longer sounded like a speech, but an unbearable screech. The darkness reached forward, surrounding me. I couldn't stop my legs from moving, but my arms were still in my control. On instinct, I drew my scims from the sheath on my back. _"NO!"_ It screamed, at a frequency so high, it caused me to drop my duo blades in hand. It was _agonizing._ I covered my ears, and my eyes glued shut at the pain of its shriek. At Blackcliff Academy, students are trained to be ruthless and fearless. I managed to be molded into a soldier as such, but for the first time in years, I felt _terror._ In a heartbeat, my surroundings returned to it's previous state. Normal. Serene. The ocean waves that I had forgotten just a moment ago crashed with the shoreline, and birds sung in the distance. There was no longer a shroud of black anywhere near me, and the heaviness in my chest was lifted.

"What the hell…" I mumbled to myself. The entire morning had been nothing but nerve wracking. I shook the remainder of unease out of my body and picked up the fallen scims, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was I being haunted by ghosts? My mind boggled at the thought. Maybe the Augurs were punishing me, cursing me with hallucinations because they knew of my intentions to desert. No one truly knew what they were capable of. If they could read one's mind, very likely, they could also make us see and feel the impossible, such as being haunted by an evil, a darkness. I let out a weak laugh. I was made a victim in my own game.

Back at mess hall, the discussion of the Trials was still being talked about amongst students, though none of the Aspirants were anywhere in sight. I made my way to my usual social group and sat down beside Zero. His expression asked of my whereabouts, but he didn't press further after I turned away.

"I am so rooting for Helene!" Aulus Blandus had always had a crush on the Aquilla beauty. He always commented on how his dark brown hair would compliment her blonde so perfectly, but being ranked in the fourth quarter of the class, he knew his chances were impossible, even if we had lived in an alternate universe. "She would make an amazing Warrior Emperor." He fawned.

"You mean a Blood Shrike?" His step brother corrected. "If even. Obviously Veturius is going to be crowned." A few others nodded their head in agreement. "I mean, he is his mother's son."

"Shut up, Antonius." Aulus bickered. "I have faith in my love." His brother and I rolled our eyes at the idiocy while everyone else laughed. "You think she'll win too, don't you?" It took me a second to realize the younger brother was speaking to me. "You _are_ a girl afterall."

"Oh, come on. Don't use that." Zero commented, but I shrugged in response.

"Honestly, I could care less who wins." I stretched my arms just of boredom, and stopped when I noticed Zero staring at my chest. No one else seemed to notice, but he looked away when I cleared my throat. "As long as we have a new Warrior Emperor and Blood Shrike, I'm satisfied." After that, then maybe Blackcliff could resume with graduation, and I can proceed with my initial plan.

Then, the voice that made a chill course down my spine rang in my head once more. _Death is near._ It wasn't a haunting like before, but rather, a sudden recall of its words. I wasn't sure if it was a warning or a threat. Regardless, an unease lingered, never leaving me no matter how much I tried to distract myself. Nightfall came, and I let myself fall into a disruptive slumber. For hours throughout the night, I was twisting and turning, awake then asleep. When I finally thought I could lay peacefully, a whisper woke me.

"Hey, get up," the familiar voice said. "They've started." The voice that continuously annoyed me until I sat up belonged to none other than the Cloelius boy. "Come on!" Irritated, I yelled in a hushed tone.

"What do you want?!" I shot him a glare and saw him smiling in excitement.

"The first Trial has started."

It was just before dawn. People gathered in mess hall to watch the livestream of the first Trial. A majority of the students were still in their night gowns. On the screen, all four Aspirants were sound asleep, abandoned in the middle of the Great Wastes, a seemingly endless earth of sand. Unlike the Tribal Desert, there is no life in the Great Wastes. There is only sand, heat and insanity. When the four came to their senses, they knew in no time at all what was happening. They were screaming at their surroundings, seeing and hearing things only being perceived in their own minds. Marcus swung his arms endlessly. Zak shouted in frustration. Helene fought against an enemy of her dislike, and Elias was broken down, defeated for who knows what reason. To any outsiders, they looked like hysterical fools, but I knew whatever situation the Augurs presented to them, it was to force them to the brink of destruction, to make them confront their true fears. _This_ was the Trial of Courage.

The Farrar brothers won the test of courage. Elias Veturius survived as well, but Helene Aquilla seemed on the brink of death. Two champions will reign from the Trials and the others will befall death by the challenges of the Trials or execution. There is only black and white in this game. It was simple. If you want to survive, win.


End file.
